Many vehicles include compartments to store cargo of the vehicle occupants. However, in certain situations improved cargo systems may be desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved cargo systems for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.